Dungeons, Dungeons und noch mehr Dungeons
Dungeons, Dungeons und noch mehr Dungeons ist die 13. Folge der zweiten Staffel von Willkommen in Gravity Falls. Die Episode wurde am 3. August 2015 erstmals auf Disney XD ausgestrahlt. In Deutschland wurde die Folge erstmals am 27. Oktober 2015 im Disney Channel gezeigt. Offizielle Beschreibung Dipper findet unerwartet einen Freund, mit dem er seine neueste Passion teilen kann: Ein nerdiges Spiel namens "Dungeons, Dungeons und noch mehr Dungeons", welches für begeisterte Mathematik-Fans geeignet ist. Handlung thumb|left|Ford fängt einen Zyklobtopus. Die Episode beginnt damit, dass alle einen entspannten Dienstag haben. Nachdem Gronkel Stan einen Kommentar abgibt, wie schön es ist einen Tag ohne Ereignis zu haben, taucht Ford mit einer grünen Oktopus Kreatur, die Zyklobtopus genannt wird, auf, mit der er sich rangelt, aber schnell fertig wird. Dipper bewundert dies zwar, doch sowohl Stan als auch Mabel ekeln sich vor dem Wesen. Ford kümmert sich um die Kreatur, und Dipper spricht ihn an, und fragt, ob er nicht Zeit mit ihm im Keller verbringen könnte, Ford weist ihn jedoch ab. Dipper ist enttäuscht, doch Mabel versucht ihn aufzuheitern, denn das Staffelfinale von Ent-Spektor wird an diesem Freitag ausgestrahlt. thumb|Dipper zeigt Mabel sein Lieblingsspiel. Während Mabel alles für die Folge von Ent-spektor vorbereitet, zeigt Dipper ihr sein Lieblingsspiel "Dungeons, Dungeons und noch mehr Dungeons". Mabel ist von dem Einhorn und dem "heißen Elf" auf der Verpackung beeindruckt, wird aber schnell gelangweilt, als Dipper den Pen-and-Paper-Prozess erklärt. Soos kommt vorbei und Mabel sagt Dipper, dass er doch lieber mit Soos spielen soll. Allerdings mag Soos keinen Pen and Paper-Spiele wie Dungeons, Dungeons und noch mehr Dungeons, sondern beteiligt sich lieber an FCLORP Rollenspielen mit Toby Determined, Deputy Durland und Sheriff Blubs, wo er sich mit Pappkartons verkleidet, und rollspielt. Stan betritt das Wohnzimmer und macht sich auch über das nerdische Spiel und die antiquierte Sprache lustig. Als auch Mabel mit einstimmt, entscheidet sich Dipper den Raum zu verlassen. left|thumb|Dipper spielt mit Giselle. Dipper geht nach draußen und versucht mit Giselle zu spielen, aber dieser kaut nur auf dem 38-seitigen Würfel herum. Dipper kämpft ihn aus seinem Maul, doch er fliegt unter die Veranda Mystery Shack. Dipper krabbelt darunter, um den Würfel zu holen, doch der Boden gibt nach und er fällt in den Keller und befreit so den Zyklobtopus. Er wird von Ford bedeckt, der anfängt mit Dipper zu schimpfen, doch als er den 38-seitigen Würfel aus Dungeons, Dungeons und noch mehr Dungeons sieht, erzählt er Dipper, dass er es schon immer geliebt hat, Dungeons, Dungeons und noch mehr Dungeons zu spielen, und sagt, dass die beiden sofort spielen müssten. Glücklich willigt Dipper ein, und die beiden beginnen miteinander zu spielen. thumb|Ford erwischt Dipper. Dipper will von Ford wissen, an was er im Keller arbeitet und was sich hinter dem Vorhang hinter ihnen befindet. Ford beantwortet nicht eine von Dippers Fragen, aber er zeigt Dipper etwas, was er in einer fremden Dimensionen gefunden hat - einen Unendlich-seitiger Würfel, der alles tun kann, je nachdem wie man ihn rollt, und worauf er landet. In der selben Nacht bleibt Dipper wach, um sich Strategien auszudenken um Ford zu schlagen, was auch sien chewster wach hält. Mabel sagt, dass er in letzter Zeit viel Zeit mit Ford verbringt und dieser antwortet, dass es schön ist, jemanden zu haben, der sich nicht dauernd über ihn lustig macht. Mabel liegt daraufhin wach da und denkt darüber nach, was Dipper gesagt hat. thumb|left|Ford und Dipper spielen ihr Lieblingsspiel, während die anderen Ent-Spektor gucken möchten. Am nächsten Tag hat sich Dippers und Fords Dungeons, Dungeons und noch mehr Dungeons-Runde über den gesamten Keller ausgebreitet, und sogar bis ins Wohnzimmer, was Stan, Mabel und Grenda davon abhält das Staffelfinale von Ent-Spektor zu schauen. Daraufhin bricht ein Streit zwischen Stan und Ford aus, der damit endet, dass Stan den Würfelbeutel auf den Boden wirf. Der Unendlichkeitswürfel wird herausgeschleudert, rollt über den Boden, und landet auf dem "Magier"-Symbol. Der Würfel bestrahlt die Dungeons, Dungeons und noch mehr Dungeons-Schachtel, und ruft den Zauberer Probabilitor der Nervige, einen Oger, den heißen Elf und einen Greif ins Leben. Probabilitor nimmt Dipper und Ford gefangen, um ihre Gehirne zu essen, damit er ihre Intelligenz gewinnt. Stan, Mabel und Grenda entscheiden sich dazu, die beiden zu retten und nehmen daher Gegenstände aus dem Haus als Waffen. thumb|Probabilitor hält Dipper und Ford gefangen. Tief im Wald hat Probabilitor Dipper und Ford an einen Baum gebunden. Er befiehlt dem Elf den Gehirn-Kochtopf aufzuheizen, wo, vorhersehbarer weise, die Gehirne der beiden gekocht werden sollen. In der Zwischenzeit sind Stan, Mabel und Grenda auf den Weg zu ihnen. Grenda besiegt die einzige Wache, und sie finden schließlich Ford und Dipper, gerade als Probabilitor ihnen eine hirnverbrannte Mathe Aufgabe stellt. Der Zauberer fordert Stan, Mabel und Grenda zu einer Runde Dungeons, Dungeons und noch mehr Dungeons im echten Leben heraus, was auf einem holografischen Spielfeld stattfindet. Dipper und Ford werden verkleinert und sind die Spielfiguren von Stan, Mabel und Grenda, während Probabilitor seine Untergebenen benutzt. thumb|left|Dipper und Ford als Spielfiguren. Probabilitor fängt zuerst an und lässt seine Oger-Schergen Dipper und Ford angreifen. Mabel und Stan sind verwirrt, weil sie nicht wissen, wie man das Spiel spielt, aber als sie erfahren, dass das Spiel sich nicht nur auf der Mathematik stützt, sondern auch auf Risiko und Fantasie, erkennen Stan und Mabel, dass sie in ihrem Element sind. Die beiden denken sich coole Waffen für Dipper und Ford auf, die sie verwenden, um die Schergen von Probabilitor zu besiegen. Zu ende des Kampfes können sie das Impossibeast, welches die übelste aller Kreaturen in "Dungeons, Dungeons und noch mehr Dungeons ist, nur besiegen, in dem sie mit einem 38-seitigen Würfel eine 38 rollen. Stan manipuliert den Würfel, und sie schaffen es nun auch noch, Probabilitors letzt Kreatur zu bezwingen. Nachdem Spiel gewonnen ist, löst sich das Schlachtfeld, sowie alle Wesen aus dem Spiel, in Luft auf. thumb|Das Staffelfinale von [[Ent-Spektor.]] Stanentschuldigt sich daraufhin bei Dipper, dafür dass er sich über Dungeons, Dungeons und noch mehr Dungeons lustig gemacht hat und, dass er ihn und Ford nicht mehr vom Spielen abhalten wird. Daraufhin entscheiden sie sich, alle gemeinsam die Wiederholung des Staffelfinales von Ent-Spektor zu schauen, wo es bekannt wird dass der Ent-Spektor von seinem Zwillingsbruder tödlich verwundet wurde, doch niemand ist von dieser Wendung überrascht. Ford nimmt Dipper mit in den Keller, wo er den Unendlichkeitswürfel in einer Vitrine zu verstaut, und seinem Großneffen sagt, dass er ihn benutzen kann, wenn er ihn braucht. Zudem zeigt er Dipper was sucg hinter dem Vorhang befindet - das Wrack des Universum-Portals. thumb|Ford und Dipper reden über den Riss.|left Ford hat das Portal demontiert und verrät, warum er wütend darüber war, dass Stan das Portal reaktiviert hat. Es hat einen interdimensionalen Riss erschaffen, was zu unglaublichen Schrecken führen könnte und extrem gefährlich ist. Ford konnte es eindämmen, da es sich nur um einen kleinen Riss handelt, der aber möglicherweise aus seinem Behälter befreit werden könnte, weshalb man vorsichtig sein müsste. Die Folge endet damit, dass Ford Dipper sagt, dass er niemanden darüber erzählen darf, nicht einmal Mabel. Ford sperrt den Riss in einem Schiebeschrank ein. thumb|Sheriff Blubs und Deputy Durland mit Soos beim Rollenspiel Im Abspann sieht man Soos, wie er an einem Rollenspiel teilnimmt, während Durland versucht eine aufschlussreiche Epiphanie über ihre verkümmerte Entwicklung als Menschen zu finden und wie sie das Rollenspiel als Flucht-Mechanismus verwenden. Blubs erinnert ihn daran das er bloß eine Festung ist, und nicht reden kann, und Toby wird von dem Greif entführt. Blubs schlägt vor ihn zu retten, doch Soos und Durland sind beide zu faul dazu. Wissenswertes Siehe auch: Liste der Anspielungen und Liste der Fehler. Charakter Enthüllungen *Soos spielt gerne Fantasy-Rollenspiele namens FCLORP mit Deputy Durland, Sheriff Blubs und Toby Determined. *Stan hat einen Baseballschläger unter dem Kissen des Sofas auf der hinteren Veranda der Mystery Shack versteckt. *Grenda kann die Laute spielen. *Grenda schaut gerne "Ent-Spektor". *Ent-spektor hat einen Zwillingsbruder. *Ent-spektor wurde angeschossen. *"Dungeons, Dungeons und noch mehr Dungeons" ist Fords Lieblingsspiel im gesamten Multiversum. Serien Kontinuität * Eine "Dungeons, Dungeons und noch mehr Dungeons"-Box wurde bereits in der vorherigen Folge in der Nähe von Ford gesehen. *In Mabels Brief an ihre Eltern erwähnt sie das Anti-gravitation's Vorkommen aus "Die Geschichte der zwei Stans", was bedeutet, dass die Episoden nur ein Tag auseinander liegen. *Das Brettspiel wurde von "Ballway Games" hergestellt, die selbe Firma die den Tumbleweed Terror-Automat aus "Das Loch ohne Boden" gebaut hat. * Dipper überlegt kurzzeitig ob er nicht doch wieder Wendy hinterhereifern sollte, was darauf anspielt das er seine Schwärmereien von ihr in "Die Höhle des Autors" beiseite gelegt hat. *Ford hat das Universums Portal demontiert, da es einen interdimensionalen Riss erschaffen hat. *Ford sperrt den Unendlich-seitigen Würfel mit dem UFO-Schlüsselanhänger ein, den Mabel in "Der Verstecker" hatte. Songs *Diggity Dungeons & All das Trivia *Alex Hirsch hatte einen Skript-Auszug aus dieser Folge als kleinen Vorgeschmack veröffentlicht, in dem Mabel auf Cheese Boodles kaut.Alex Hirsch (20. Januar 2015). Tweet Nummer 557705523341316096. *Viele der Symbole aus dem Bill Cipher Rad erscheinen auf dem Unendlichwürfel. Darunter das Fragezeichen, das Lama, der Baum, das Symbol auf Stans Fez und die Brille, sowie eine kleinere Version von Bill Cipher selbst. *Das ist die erste Episode, in der Grenda ohne Candy auftaucht. *Als Dipper unter die Mystery Shack kriecht, sieht man eine Nachricht von Soos die besagt: "Soos war hier. Ah Mann, ich glaube ich stecke fest." *Als Ford den Zyklobtopus jagt, zeigt das Display der Registrierkasse das Wort "Bill", anstatt der normalen 618. *Diese Folge wurde versehentlich frühzeitig auf einem Pay-on-Demand-Service veröffentlicht, wurde aber auch schnell wieder herunter genommen. Kryptogramme thumb|Schlüssel: Keymaster *Das Kryptogramm im Abspann dieser Folge besagt: "VXFQLKB-AYRTHHEJ!", was "EXCELSI-WAS AUCH IMMER!" ergibt, wenn man die Vigenere Chiffre benutzt. **Der Schlüssel "RADMASTER" kann im Wohnzimmer auf einem Blatt Papier gesehen werden. thumb|Letzte Seite *Das Kryptogramm auf der letzten Seite der Folge ist "18-3-10 23-10-20 17-23-11-19-5 23-6-19 17-6-19-23-4 20-15-5-4-6-23-21-4-15-9-10-15 22-3-4 5-11-23-12-12 4-6-15-10-17-5 21-23-10 16-23-2-19 21-16-23-15-10 6-19-23-21-4-15-9-10-5", was, wenn man die kombinierte Chiffre anwendet, dies ergibt: "SPAß UND SPIELE SIND GROßARTIGE ABLENKUNGEN, ABER KLEINE DINGE KÖNNEN KETTENREAKTIONEN AUSLÖSEN". Einzelnachweise en:Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons es:Calabozos, Calabozos y Más Calabozos ru:Подземелья, подземелья и ещё больше подземелий nl:Kerkers, Kerkers en nog meer Kerkers it:La Sfida Finale Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 2